The Kawaguchi Clan
by amaijin
Summary: Tatsuya Yuuki was an orphan under the care of his 'uncle' Julian Mackenzie. Completely unaware of his destiny, what happens when he meets a certain red head heiress and is thrust into his role as the heir and sole survivor of an extinct clan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there again guys. This is a new record for me. Two new stories in two days. Anyway this is an odd idea I had bouncing around again that basically takes the gunpla battle system of Build Fighters and Build Fighters Try and makes it the specialty magic of a clan. Do read, review and comment. Also, I will be closing all opinions for story paths for my other DxD crossover, In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night soon and currently option 1 is winning out. Next Monday will be the last chance for anyone to say anything about that story before I start it down its path.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Kawaguchi clan were one of the most powerful clans within the 72 pillars or rather the remaining 34 pillars. The specialized in equipment magic and the most powerful among them could create armors to aid in battle at will and adapt to the needs of the battle. Those members that had earned the right to create the armors often made their own personalized creations as a representation of themselves as well as to show off the prowess of the house.

The first head of the clan, Meijin Kawaguchi, was the pioneer of equipment creation magic and was said to have been the one to come up with the concept of armors for battle. He was also one of the four super devils around. Eventually he decided that his power would serve as a catalyst for future generations and created the beast of possibility. Armor that under the right conditions would be able to carry out godlike feats. Shortly after the end of the Great War, Meijin Kawaguchi retired and his oldest son took up the mantle of head of the clan as Meijin Kawaguchi II.

Under his rule, the clan prospered and he was also good friends with the Gremory and Sitri clans. He eventually married right after the civil war. Although not as ingenious or creative as his father in terms of usage of the trademark equipment magic of the Kawaguchi clan, he was undoubtedly the better fighter than even his own father. During the civil war, he was easily able to take on entire battalions of Old Satan Faction followers with ease. He along with Sirzechs and Ajuka were considered the aces of the Ant-Satan Faction.

After the end of the civil war, his four good friends, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium become the new Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus respectively. He himself became quite a recluse only choosing to maintain close ties with his friends the Satans and also the Gremory and Sitri clans. Sometime later, his wife became pregnant with a child. That child was born and named Tatsuya Yuuki and he had the greatest affinity to the equipment magic ever shown to date from any of the clan members. What was even more surprising was that he had been acknowledged by the white unicorn as its master. Immediately alarm bells rang off in Nidaime's head as he knew his son would never be safe and free. He did not want his son to be forced into this just because he was their only child. No he wanted Tatsuya to become the next Meijin of his own accord.

In order to keep the child safe, Nidaime sent Tatsuya away to the human world together with his most trusted and powerful servant, Julian Ayers Mackenzie. A reincarnated devil who was only slightly below him and had earned the nickname yellow flash. Nidaime sealed away Tatsuya's abilities and told Julian to oversee Tatsuya's growth in his stead and said that when the time comes, he wants Tatsuya to willingly take over as Sandaime. With those last words, he sent both of them away into the human world while at the same time making sure to seal away the white unicorn for safety. A seal that would be broken when the time was right and once Tatsuya had proved himself ready to wield the power contained within the beast of possibility.

Years after sending the boy away and sealing away the white unicorn, Meijin was attacked by none other than the decedents of the original satans who wanted to try and steal the white unicorn in order to use its power to overthrow the current satans. It was a hard battle but even with Meijin fighting at full power, he still lost to the combined power of one Super Devil and three ultimate class devils. He was beaten and bleeding from several wounds across his body. The rest of his servants were already dead. Even his wife had been killed. As soon as the attack began he had contacted the satans for help but he knew they wouldn't be able to hold out long enough.

"Heheh. To think that so many years of peace had made me this weak. We really have gotten to comfortable with this temporary peace." Meijin remarked between ragged breaths as he stared at his four attackers through his one good eye.

"Stop fooling around. Tell me where the white unicorn is and who is its new master." Rizevim Livan Lucifer said as he chocked the remaining life out of the Nidaime.

"Like hell I would tell you. The white unicorn id lost to you and everyone else. No one will know who it has chosen until it is too late for the power to be countered. That much I know." Meijin sputtered as he struggled to breath.

"Come now, must you be so willing to throw away your life so recklessly? I could let you live if you handed it over you know. After all you are the remaining member of the Kawaguchi clan as of now." Rizevim said as he tightened his grip around Nidaime's neck.

"I told you once before. I will never hand over the beast of possibility to you. It shall reunite with its one true master when the time is right and ride through the shaken worlds. I swore to protect it with my life when I became the clan head, when I took the title of Meijin Kawaguchi from my father. I intend to fulfill that oath right now." Meijin said as the armor he used started to pulsate with unstable energy.

"You fool. You would kill youself?" Rizevim asked as he released his grip.

"Anything for the future. Anything to keep that possibility alive, Rizevim. Anything." Meijin said before a bright flash of light engulfed the area and a large burst of energy could be felt throughout the underworld.

Sometime later.

"Search the area. Try and see if there are any survivors." Sirzechs ordered to the men who had been following him. As soon as they reached the area after the large explosion, they got to work digging through the rubble trying to find any survivors.

Sirzechs was walking through the devastated mansion as well looking for any signs of his comrade. As he walked through the area, he felt the faint energy signature of Nidaime and quickly rushed to it. He pushed aside the rubble was both shocked and angered to see that the only thing remaining of his former comrade and one of his best friends was nothing but his famous armor. The faint energy was from the residual magic within the armor that was slowly dissipating since its user was confirmed dead given the fact that the armor was ripped apart.

With that they had just lost another one of their 34 pillars to the old satan faction. This brought them down to 33 pillars. Sirzechs cursed his own weakness for this. If he had been faster in gathering the troops or if they had not gotten so lax due to the peace they were enjoying now then there would still be a chance that the Kawaguchi clan might still be in existence. As Sirzechs got down on one knee to pay respects to a former comrade, he noticed a glowing sphere. He picked it up and channeled some of his magic into it and out came a tiny holographic version of the Nidaime.

"Sirzechs, if you are seeing this then I am already dead. However, there are some matters that I need to inform you about in private. Once when you are sure that no one else is listening, please activate this device one more time." the Nidaime inside the device said. Sirzechs pocketed the device and gave his men orders to clean up the wreckage and that he would personally break the news of the loss of the Kawaguchi clan when the time was right. He left quickly via teleportation for his private study.

"What did you find Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"Not good. The entire clan is butchered and even Meijin Kawaguchi fell in battle." Sirzechs said with a solemn face. One that was rare for the usually calm and goofy leader of the underworld.

"So when will you be breaking the news to the rest of the underworld?" Grayfia asked.

"When the time is right. Now Grayfia, promise me that whatever we are about to hear stays between the two of us." Sirzechs said as he placed silencing spells throughout the room.

"You have my word Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said as Sirzechs nodded and pulled out the device left to him by the Nidaime. He activated using some of his magic again as the same tiny, holographic figure of Nidaime Kawaguchi appeared.

"As you know, with my death, the clan is technically non-existent. However, in order to determine the truth of this matter, one must first know the reasoning behind the attack to the clan and why it was carried out in such a desperate manner." the hologram said.

"Still speaking in riddles even as a message." Sirzechs sighed as he continued listening.

"I have a son. A son who was the cause of the attack. A son whose powers will easily rival my own. Not just that but a son who has been selected by the white unicorn as its master." the voice from the hologram said as both Grayfia and Sirzechs eyes went wide at this. The beast of possibly was a turning point in the war. It had brought about the ceasefire after the original satans and the god had been killed. It disappeared shortly after. To think that the newest child of the Kawaguchi clan had been identified as its master so early must mean that the boy is destined for greatness.

"I recognized the danger and knew that since the white unicorn had activated itself, the ripples caused by its energy would attract many enemies. So I had his power sealed away and I sent the boy away for safety. He is currently in the care of my most trusted servant, Julian Ayers Mackenzie. I ask that you do not attempt to look for him. Julian will find you once Tatsuya has earned his birthright to become the Sandaime Kawaguchi. This is all I have. Sorry for pushing this burden to you Sirzechs but I ask that you give Julian your full support. The white unicorn must not fall into anyone else hands and Tatsuya is simple not ready to hold such power yet." The voice said as the message ended. Leaving Sirzechs and Grayfia to ponder upon the next most suitable course of action for this matter.

On one hand, Sirzechs was relieved that the Kawaguchi clan still had an heir. But he was also worried about the safety of the boy now that he was only being cared for by Julian. Julian was no slouch. He did not earn the nickname the yellow flash for nothing. But it still left a bitter taste in Sirzechs mouth to leave the child alone but he had no choice but to respect his friend's choice in the matter. Then there was also the worrying problem of who could possibly have killed Nidaime Kawaguchi who was using his full equipment. It would take both him and Ajuka together to actually defeat Nidaime Kawaguchi when he fought at full power. So this force had both numbers and power on that side. This was a touchy issue indeed. All Sirzechs could hope for was that boy would awaken someday and claim his birthright.

Undisclosed location.

"Come on Tatsuya, you can do it. Just try a little bit harder. Just imagine yourself being within the armor you built." Julian said as a young Tatsuya Yuuki was looking at the model that he had just built. Julian felt that Tatsuya, now 10, was ready to start learning how to learning the magic of his family.

Throughout the 10 years that Julian had spent looking after young Tatsuya, he had been getting the kid to build model kits and then imagining himself inside them. This was the entire process that was started by the first Meijin a long time ago. Members of the clan would first build a model of their armor before using magic to bind it to them and call for it. It was an effective process that helped the clan members to tune their armors to fit their individual needs and also be creative in the capabilities of the armor. Julian himself earned the nickname yellow flash due to the unique capabilities he developed for his own armor the F91 Imagine. Tatsuya had been building a great many models over the years and today marked his 10th one. But what made Julian want to start teaching Tatsuya his family's magic was because this was the first one that Tatsuya actually customized to suit himself. The previous models he built were simple in nature.

"I just can't uncle Julian it's just not possible. How come you can do it so easily?" Tatsuya asked as he was getting frustrated that he couldn't materialize the full armor like his 'uncle' could easily.

"Just keep trying harder Tatsuya. Now close your eyes, focus. Reach deep down into your body to find the energy then let it flow through you. Then imagine yourself inside your armor." Julian explained as he dematerialized his F91.

Tatsuya did as he was told and closed his eyes. Focusing on finding the energy within him. He found a sudden well of energy within his person as he focused and imagined himself putting on his armor that he had built as a model. When he opened his eyes once more, he was surprised that he was looking through a set of clear green lenses. He examined his new body and was surprised to see that he was inside the armor. Although he still had yet to add any weapons to it.

"Uncle Julian, I did it!" Tatsuya exclaimed from inside the armor.

"Yes congratulations Tatsuya." Julian said as Tatsuya suddenly felt weak and his armor dematerialized. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Julian supported him and helped to bring him back to his room.

"Why do I feel so weak suddenly?" Tatsuya said as he was barely conscious.

"It's just the after effects of putting on an armor for the first time. You'll get used to it eventually. For now just rest for awhile." Julian said as he helped get Tatsuya back to the room. After he helped an unconscious Tatsuya to bed, Julian placed barriers around the house before teleporting elsewhere to pay a visit to a certain red haired satan.

Sirzechs private study.

Sirzechs was enjoying his alone time when he eyed a yellow magic circle curiously and immediately straightened himself out when he recognized the crest as the one belonging to the Kawaguchi clan.

"Good evening, Lord Lucifer. Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Julian said as he bowed courteously to Sirzechs.

"No need for formalities Julian. If you have come to see me than I hope you bring good news about the return of the Kawaguchi clan. It's been five years since the clan was wiped out. Tatsuya is 10 now isn't he?" Sirzechs said.

"Yes, young master Tatsuya is 10 and he has just awakened his creation power earlier. Quite a promising user too. A full equip albeit without weapons of his first try." Julian said as Sirzechs couldn't help but smile at this.

"Then should I go and announce the return of the Kawaguchi clan?" Sirzechs said.

"Not yet. Tatsuya is still too weak and young to earn take on the mantle of the Sandaime Kawaguchi right now. I shall return again once the time is right." Julian said as he prepared to teleport back to where he and Tatsuya lived.

"Before you go Julian, here are Tatsuya's evil pieces. Give them to him when the time is right." Sirzechs said as he chucked a bag containing chess pieces to Julian. Julian caught them an nodded before leaving the room.

"Interesting. I look forward to the return of the Kawaguchi heir. And the master of the beast of possibility. I wonder, if Ria-tan would rather marry him than Riser. He might be a better match for her given their age similarities and how he isn't a stuck up arrogant kid due to how he is being brought up. I wonder if Nidaime planned this from the start so that he would make Tatsuya be strong yet have a good personality and outlook. He always believed that respect and titles had to be earned." Sirzechs said to himself.

Time skip 6 Years Later.

"Come on Tatsuya, you need to try harder." Julian said as he dodged to the right to avoid a sword strike from Tatsuya in his Exia.

"I'll get you this time uncle Julian." Tatsuya said as he charged straight at the F91 Imagine clad blonde with his blade poised to strike.

"Oh no you won't back jet stream." Julian said as the F91 gained a yellow glow as fins appeared under its shoulder and the mouth plate opened. Julian seemed to split into three and delivered a multi directional attack to Tatsuya who could do nothing but be knocked into the ground of the training room within their house. Julian landed next to the downed Tatsuya as their armors dematerialized.

"No fair uncle Julian. You used your back jet stream. You said you wouldn't." Tatsuya said with a frown.

"The enemy will never give you a chance. Besides you should be impressed with yourself, forcing me to use my special technique within the short six years of your training. You've made a lot of improvement." Julian commented.

"I guess you are right. But when are you going to tell me about who or what I really am and who my parents are?" Tatsuya asked. Julian had told him that they were not actually human but were in fact devils. Then he explained the details about the underworld and the 72 pillars, making sure to leave out the parts about his lineage and his birthright.

"When you defeat me or when I deem you ready. Now I think you have some work to do right?" Julian said with a smirk as he walked out of the training room.

"What? That bet was real? But I'm so tired from the battle with you." Tatsuya pleaded not looking forward to having to complete two english essays and a 100 math questions within the day.

"Yes it was. By the way, that puts your record at 0 wins and 9 loses against me. But you are getting there. I hope you improve soon enough so that you can finally beat me." Julian said as he walked out of the training dimension leaving an unhappy Tatsuya in the training dimension.

"I will defeat uncle Julian. All I need to do is keep improving my Exia until it surpasses your F91 Imagine. I know that you and your F91 imagine are supposed to be invincible but it doesn't change the fact that you have not bothered to upgrade it in a long time. Just you wait and see uncle Julian." Tatsuya thought to himself as he steeled his resolve to defeat his uncle. He had been reading books on devil history and his suspicions about his true background as a member of the house of Kawaguchi. It of course helped that many records made mention to a Julian Ayers Mackenzie as the invincible yellow flash of the Kawaguchi clan.

Months Later.

Tatsuya had been working hard since his last defeat in a fight against Julian. He had been honing his skills in battle almost every single day when he wasn't being thought things by people. He made sure to train everyday till he felt like he was about to pass out then picked himself up and trained once more. He kept this up for months to the point where even Julian was impressed with the amount of effort Tatsuya was putting into his training and how much the Exia had been refined into such a wonderful machine. Today, Tatsuya was doing his regular runs through the obstacle course that Julian had set up for him.

Tatsuya waited in the centre of the training ground as he prepared to face the training dummies that would pop out at random all around him. Julian was most certainly impressed by how Tatsuya seemed to almost be able to preemptively react to the training dummies as they appeared taking them out with a combination of shots and also sword slashes. He completed his challenge of 50 training dummies in a short time and dematerialized his Exia armor.

"Excellent work Tatsuya, you set a new record today." Julian said as he walked up to his ward.

"Uncle Julian, I want to challenge you again today. And this time I will defeat you!" Tatsuya proclaimed.

"Very well then let us spar again today. I want to see what your completed Exia is capable of. We shall each start at the edge of the training grounds." Julian said as he walked over to one end of the training grounds and Tatsuya walked over to the other. The both of them put on their respective armors with Julian putting on his F91 Imagine and Tatsuya using his Exia.

"Let's start this uncle Julian. I will defeat you today." Tatsuya said excitedly.

"Very well then Tatsuya, show me your resolve, your determination." Julian said as the two combatants charged towards one another.

The two of them crashed in the middle of the training ground with Tatsuya deploying his sword dangerously close to Julian's torso while Julian had his gun trained at Tatsuya's head. They stayed there unmoving for some time before pulling away and creating some distance between themselves. The two of them stared off at each other, weapons ready to go at a moment's notice. Each other's moves playing out in their heads as they played out the battle within their minds. Then Tatsuya decided to attack first. He charged head on towards Julian with his sword ready.

"Your F91 Imagine is supposed to be invincible but it doesn't change the fact that it was created years ago." Tatsuya said as he lunged at the F91.

The F91 calmly deployed its fins from underneath its shoulders. The machine flew up in the air to avoid the first strike as it seemed to be enveloped in a yellow aura. Tatsuya took notice and immediately went on the defensive as he blocked the shot that the F91 fired after putting some distance between them. His shield was destroyed in the process as the F91 swerved behind him to try and fire a blindside shot at him. But Tatsuya reacted quickly and was able to destroy Julian's gun using his sword. The F91 seemed to almost split into three momentarily using the back jet stream, Julian's trademark technique.

"You've improved Tatsuya." Julian remarked as heat was vented from the F91.

"And you still haven't lost your edge no matter how little you train." Tatsuya said as he stowed his sword away to reveal his gun.

Tatsuya fired multiple shots at the F91 which in turn responded by returning fire using its own back mounted canons. The two of them constantly dodging and returning fire. Julian was thoroughly impressed by how much Tatsuya had improved. He was dodging the shots well and he was even countering some of them by firing his own shots into the oncoming ones. The two of them locked blades once more as Julian vented the heat from the F91 causing a blinding light to emit from his eyes. Tatsuya was forced to momentarily close his eyes due to the presence of the blinding light. Using this opening, Julian fired a beam from the hidden port in the mouth of the F91 to try and defeat Tatsuya but Tatsuya had quickly recovered from the blinding flash and was able to barely dodge the fatal hit and cause it to just lightly graze his shoulder armor, inches away from his head.

The beam hit the ground kicking up a cloud of dust and sand that obscured both combatants view. Tatsuya swung his sword to try and catch Julian by surprise but he managed to activate his back jet stream in time to avoid the shot. Julian acted quickly and fired a shot directly at Tatsuya. Tatsuya seemed to not move as the beam approached him.

"Rage on Exia. Tran-am system activate!" Tatsuya said as the Exia took on a red glow.

In a burst of speed, Tatsuya avoided the beam and charged towards Julian with his sword deployed. The two combatants clashed at high speeds with one another with neither able to gain the advantage. This continued for some time as they alternated between locking swords and firing beams at one another. Julian appeared on Tatsuya's right and tried to slash him but Tatsuya quickly parried with his sword. Julian used the back jet stream to blindside Tatsuya but Tatsuya reacted by kicking Julian. Julian activated one of his explosives and threw it at Tatsuya. It kicked up a large cloud of smoke although it did no actual damage to the Exia.

Julian appeared behind the Exia and fired what seemed to be the final blow at it but the Exia was able to dodge in a burst of speed using the boost from the trans am system. Tatsuya reappeared behind the F91 and fired a shot which damaged the flight systems of the F91 and rendered it unable to use the back jet stream technique any longer. Julian put some distance between himself and Tatsuya and fired shots at the Exia but it was too fast and easily outmaneuvered the beams. Tatsuya appeared right in front of Julian and delivered the winning blow by using his sword to create across the F91. The two combatants both exhausted, landed on the ground and sat down after dematerializing their armors. They drank some water to recover.

"So are you going to tell me now what I really am and who my parents are?" Tatsuya asked as he turned to Julian.

"Might as well. You've certainly grown enough to deserve to know. Tatsuya, your real name is Yuuki Tatsuya Kawaguchi, the last living member of the house of Kawaguchi and the one destined to become the Sandaime Kawaguchi. Your father was the Nidaime Kawaguchi and your grandfather was the Shodai Kawaguchi." Julian said not mentioning Tatsuya as the master of the beast of possibility. He decided to leave that fact out until the armor willingly came to him.

"What happened to my parents and why did they abandon me?" Tatsuya asked.

"Your father wanted to keep you safe. You see the Kawaguchi clan has a rare connection to an armor called the beast of possibility a weapon said to be able to rival god in the right hands. You father feared you being a target and so hid you away as soon as you were born and left you in my care since I was his most trusted friend and clan member. A few years after we left, the clan was attacked and your entire house slaughtered and your father too died in the battle." Julian explained.

"What was my father like?" Tatsuya asked saddened that he would never be able to see his father or mother.

"He was a charismatic leader who always cared for his subordinates and judged people by their status or birth but by their actions." Julian said.

"He must have been a great man then." Tatsuya said.

"He was. But you have the potential to be just like him and more. You have all of his traits but more importantly, you are a hard worker who is honest and kind. Here, these are yours." Julian said as he materialized a small black bag in his hand and threw it at Tatsuya who caught it and eyed the contents which were 16 chess pieces. He took them out and laid them out on the ground, eyeing them inquisitively.

"What are these?" Tatsuya asked as he noticed the chess pieces resonating with power.

"These are your evil pieces..." Julian said as he explained the entire concept of the evil pieces and the peerage to a curious Tatsuya. After about an hour of explaining everything including rating games, Tatsuya became excited to build his peerage and find people that could help each other improve. They carried out the process to tie the pieces to him as well as implanting the king piece into himself.

"Uncle Julian, I have decided that I want you to become my queen. You have always been there with me all the time, training me and making me stronger. There is no one I would trust more than you. I trust you to watch my back as I know you trust me to watch yours." Tatsuya said as he held up the queen piece.

"I would be honored to stand by your side, Master Tatsuya." Julian said as he accepted the queen piece and became the first member of Tatsuya's peerage.

"Please no more of that Julian. Just call me Tatsuya. We are not master and servant. We are comrades." Tatsuya said.

"Very well then Tatsuya. Now then I think you should get some rest. By the way, I will be enrolling you into a human school next year. I have somewhere I need to be so enjoy the rest of your day Tatsuya." Julian said as he turned to leave the training room. Julian sent out a text to Sirzechs saying that he wanted to meet with him and his sister regarding the status of Tatsuya and Sirzechs was quick to reply to tell him to meet them at the old school building of Kuoh academy.

Kuoh Academy, ORC Clubroom.

Rias was uncertain why her brother had suddenly asked her to meet him like this. He had said that he was dropping by to meet a special guest who wanted to see her and him together. He also told her that she could not bring anyone with her. Rias was now waiting expectantly as a red magic circle with the Lucifer crest appeared in the room as her brother appeared alone without his queen/ wife Grayfia.

"Onii-sama what is this about?" Rias asked as she was suddenly pulled into a bear hug by the sis con satan.

"Ria-tan, it's so good to see you again." Sirzechs said in glee. The two of them eyes a yellow magic circle activating in the room that bore a unique crest one which Rias instantly recognized.

"Onii-sama that crest..." Rias said as her brother immediately stiffened and got serious.

"Good afternoon, Lord Lucifer, Lady Rias. I am Julian Ayers Mackenzie also known as the yellow flash of the Kawaguchi clan." the blond man explained.

"But the house of Kawaguchi was killed off 10 years ago. And there were no survivors. What is going on here?" Rias asked.

"All will be explained soon Rias. For now, why don't we make ourselves comfortable?" Sirzechs said as he gestured towards the couch where he and Rias sat on one side while Julian sat on the other.

"As the two of you know, the Kawaguchi clan was killed off in a sudden attack 10 years ago. However, the Nidaime Kawaguchi foresaw this and had his successor, his son hidden away for safety. A child not knowing of his destiny as the master of the beast of possibility and the head of one of the smallest yet strongest clans of the underworld." Julian said.

"His name is Tatsuya Yuuki Kawaguchi." Sirzechs said as Julian nodded. Rias was surprised that her brother knew what was happening.

"I have deemed him ready to know of his true past and so today I told him of his birthright except for the portion on being the first 'chosen' master of the beast of possibility." Julian said.

"So he knows that he is a high-class devil and everything? The evil pieces too?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes he does. In fact I am his queen." Julian explained.

"This is truly great news. Then am I to assume that the reason why you wanted to see my sister was for 'that'?" Sirzechs said as Rias wondered what her brother was talking about.

"Yes, being the last member of the Kawaguchi house, I would like young master Tatsuya to be engaged to Rias if the two agree to it. That is to say after they have gotten to know each other better." Julian said.

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't just push for it straight out." Sirzechs said.

"Master Tatsuya would not be happy about that. He treats everyone with utmost respect and holds everyone in high regard as long as they do nothing that goes against his own code of honor. Forcing someone to do something would go against his morals and my own." Julian explained.

"As expected of the Kawaguchi clan. Honor before reason. So what do you say Rias? Are you willing to try it out? I hear he is quite the looker." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

"Yes quite. Whenever master Tatsuya was out and about he would often be jumped by ladies who wanted him." Julian said with a chuckle as he showed Rias some pictures of Tatsuya which have a light tinge of pink at her cheeks as she noticed how handsome he was.

"But what about my contract with Riser?" Rias asked. She couldn't hide the hint of joy that she could free herself from the chauvinistic pig and get into a proper relationship out of choice.

"If you and Tatsuya decide to pursue it, then I will break the contract since the priority would go to restoring the Kawaguchi clan first and foremost." Sirzechs said which made Rias smile a little.

"But the Phenexs would not break the contract so easily. Especially not Riser." Rias said.

"Oh I fully expect Riser to challenge Tatsuya for your hand. And that is when we will announce his return as the next heir of the house of Kawaguchi." Sirzechs said.

"But he only has a queen right now. How can he beat Riser?" Rias asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. But I think you should get to know your potential fiancé better. So I am requesting that he be allowed to attend Kuoh as a third year and also for a job at the academy or nearby." Julian said.

"Yes of course. We will see to that and you will have our reply soon." Sirzechs replied.

"Good. Then we are done here. It was a pleasure speaking to you both, Lord Lucifer, Lady Rias." Julian said as he got up and created a magic circle to teleport back.

"Before you go, I would like to know why you suddenly decided to reveal the truth to Tatsuya." Sirzechs said.

"Simple. My current record stands at 300 wins, 1 loss." Julian said before disappearing.

"One Loss? Tatsuya Yuuki is truly a prodigy. To be able to match the undefeated yellow flash in just seven short years. I think Riser will be the least of his problems if the two of you decide to pursue each other Rias." Sirzechs said still a little shocked by that revelation.

 _Someone who can defeat the invincible yellow flash. And he looks cute too. I am more than willing to give him a chance. Any man is better than him after all. I look forward to meeting you soon my fiancé._ Rias thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going Steady

"So what do you think Tatsuya? This is going to be our new home until you graduate from Kuoh Academy." Julian said as he opened the door to the well furnished apartment that he had gotten from Sirzechs.

Flashback Some Time Before.

"Alright here are Tatsuya's transfer papers. As requested the fact that he is a Kawaguchi shall remain hidden except to those you have already talked to. You will get a job at the academy as a History teacher and Tatsuya has been drafted as a third year student in the same class as Rias." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you for all you have done Lord Lucifer." Julian said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it Julian. I just hope that something good comes out of this. The Kawaguchi house needs to be restored. As the protectors of the beast of possibility. We cannot afford to let such a power be lost. And I am certain young Tatsuya will help my little sister in turn." Sirzechs said.

"I do hope that their relationship goes somewhere as well. At the very least they become good friends." Julian said before bowing and taking his leave.

Present time.

"How did you manage to get this apartment Julian? It's impressive." Tatsuya said as he eyed the well furnished apartment. It was nothing like the house the two had been living in for the past few years but it was still well stocked with a beautiful kitchen, modern technologies including a computer and a large television. The rooms as well had comfortable beds.

"I got it with some help from a good friend of mine. Anyway, go get settled in. You start school tomorrow. You take the main room and I'll pick a random room." Julian said as Tatsuya nodded and left to his room with his things.

"I'm sorry I have to force you into this Tatsuya. But you need to find someone you are willing to be with for the rest of your life and the Kawaguchi house cannot be lost." Julian said to himself.

The Next Day.

"Oi! Tatsuya! Wake up. You are going to be late for your first day of school if you do not wake up now." Julian shouted as he banged the door.

"I'm awake Julian. I'm awake." Tatsuya groaned through the door as he lazily pulled himself from his bed and went to get ready for his first day in school. He walked out of his room to see that Julian had already left. He got to the dining table where his breakfast was and saw that Julian left a note for him.

 _Hey Tatsuya, I need to go on ahead first. I'll see you at the school later. I am your History teacher after all. Please try not to get lost along the way. I have already packed your lunch. Please act like a normal student while you are at the school. I will meet you again once school is ended._

"I guess I'd better get going don't want to be late on my first day of school after all." Tatsuya said as he got up from the table after finishing his breakfast. He got back into his room where he grabbed his bag and packed his lunch into it before leaving the house. He strolled through the town and took in the sights. It was quite a quaint little town. He kept getting distracted by his exploration and ended up having to run to the school just to not be late.

He eyed the school curiously as he walked into the gates with just enough time to spare. He marveled at the sheer space occupied by the school. The main school building was impressive and the buildings surrounding it were all equally as impressive. What caught his eye immediately were two buildings. One with a similar architecture as the main school building while the other had a distinctively Victorian era inspired design. He noted that he felt two devil presences there and made a mental note to ask Julian about it.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time looking at the school and taking note of the various places within it, he walked briskly towards the principal's office in order to hand in his transfer papers and also receive his schedule and be assigned to a class. He looked at the balding man curiously as the man in question eyed his papers from his seat behind a large oak desk.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Tatsuya. I hope you enjoy your stay here. This is your schedule and you are assigned to class 3-A. Just walk out of the office and turn to your left. The class is three doors down." the Principal said as he handed Tatsuya an envelope containing all the documents Tatsuya needed.

"Thank you very much, Sir. I will be taking my leave now." Tatsuya said as he gave a bow to the man before walking out of the office.

He strolled to his assigned class and gave a knock on the door. He heard a familiar voice telling the class that they had a new student today. He almost wanted to run out and punch Julian for pulling a fast one on him like this but he just sighed and calmed himself down before opening the door and walking into the classroom. He bowed to the teacher which lo and behold, turned out to be Julian. As he bowed, he sent a quick glare to Julian.

"Okay then, why don't you introduce yourselves to the rest of the class then?" Julian said with a smile that although was nice was extremely menacing to Tatsuya. To him it said _Don't do anything stupid or I will get you later._

"Good Morning everyone, I am the new transfer student and my name is Tatsuya Yuuki." Tatsuya said as he gave a bow after writing his name on the board.

"Oh my good he is so cute and hot." "Does he have a girlfriend yet?" Some of the girls blurted out as soon as he introduced himself.

"Oh no its another pretty boy" "Why must they always insist on being the enemy of all men?" Some of the boys complained.

Tatsuya face palmed inside at how these people reacted. He brushed it off as them being hormonal teenagers. He was pulled back into his thought by Julian who told him to go and sit down next to Rias Gremory. As he was making his way toward his seat, he could not help but be taken aback by her beauty. Rias had a buxom figure and beautiful milky-white skin. But what drew him the most was her beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. He smiled at her before taking a seat next to her as she smiled back at him.

Julian couldn't help but smile a little at how Tatsuya was looking at Rias and how she looked back at him. He hoped that this would work out for the two of them. He knew playing matchmaker like this was wrong but still he had to try for the sake of the clan and he wanted to make sure Tatsuya was happy. He had considered Sona Sitri but she is way too uptight for Tatsuya who likes to have his fun and gets pumped up whenever training or fighting is brought up. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Julian returned back to reality and started teaching the class all the while keeping an eye of Tatsuya and Rias.

Tatsuya sighed as soon as he was done with classes for the day. Damn, he hated school. It was so boring. He had half a mind to just skip school but he knew he wouldn't hear about it from Julian. Then he recalled seeing a blond orphan today who intrigued him. He felt like that boy would make an excellent addition for his peerage. But he filed that thought away as soon as Julian called out to him. He walked together with Julian through the school halls wondering why they weren't headed home yet.

"What are we still doing here Julian?" Tatsuya asked slightly annoyed since he was mid way through upgrading the Exia again.

"I know you just want to go back and work on your Exia more but we have some devil business to do first. We need to meet the devil in charge of the area today. Now come on and don't be such a bother. I'm sure you would be more than happy to meet her." Julian said.

"It's that Gremory girl isn't it? And then the Sitri girl is here as well." Tatsuya remarked nonchalantly.

"How did you know? The Gremory I can understand since she doesn't use an alias here but the Sitri?" Julian said.

"Please you thought me how to feel presences at the drop of a hat and you honestly thought I wouldn't know? With that much affinity to water magic, it was easy to ascertain who the student council president is." Tatsuya said as he deadpanned at him. Julian just chuckled as he continued walking with a still annoyed Tatsuya.

"Come on Mr. grumpy let's go meet them at the old school building and then you can get back to brooding with you Exia d-whatever." Julian said.

"Exia Dark Matter." Tatsuya corrected as the two of them made their way towards the old school building.

ORC Clubroom.

"Akeno please prepare some tea, we will be having guests today." Rias said as Akeno nodded and got to work brewing some tea.

"Who are we expecting Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"I trust you both felt the new signatures in the school today." Rias said as both Kiba and Koneko nodded.

"Two strong signatures that felt like High-Class devils." Koneko replied flatly before returning back to eating her snacks.

"Two High-class devils? What are they doing here Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry they mean no harm. You will find out soon enough. " Rias said as they heard knocking on the door. Rias asked for the people at the door to enter the clubroom and the two males waiting outside walked in.

"Yuuki-sempai? Julian-sensei?" Kiba said in shock.

"Please do make yourselves comfortable." Rias said to the two of them as they nodded in agreement.

Moments later, Tatsuya was seated on one couch while Rias was seated on the one opposite to him. Julian was standing behind Tatsuya while Kiba and Koneko were standing behind Rias. Akeno stood behind Rias once more after serving him tea. The two high-class devils stared at each other for a moment before smiling at one another.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tatsuya Yuuki Kawaguchi or should I call you Sandaime Kawaguchi or Meijin?" Rias said as everyone behind her went slack jawed even the usually stoic Koneko.

"Please Miss Gremory, I'd appreciate it if you just called me Tatsuya. I have yet to earn any of those titles yet." Tatsuya said waving away such formalities. He hated formalities. Waste of time and few people really deserved them.

"Then please call me Rias as well." Rias said with a smile as Tatsuya smiled back.

"As you wish. Anything for a pretty lady such as yourself." Tatsuya said with a slight bow causing Rias' face to heat up a little.

"Buchou, you said Kawaguchi earlier. Does that mean that Yuuki-sempai is..." Kiba said not able to finish his sentence before Rias answered.

"Yes he is the heir to the Kawaguchi house and he is a pure-blood noble like myself." Rias said.

"But the Kawaguchi house was killed off by the old satan faction years ago. There were no survivors." Akeno said also surprised to hear that a legendary house thought lost forever had one living heir to bring it back.

"I was kept away for safety by my father. Now then Rias, why don't you introduce me to your comrades. And please no honorifics. I have done nothing to earn them." Tatsuya said giving everyone a warm smile.

"Right, this is Akeno Himejima, my queen." Rias said as she gestured to Akeno who had a buxom figure just like Rias although her breasts were bigger than Rias. She had long black hair that reached down to her legs which was tied in a ponytail. She also had two hair strands sticking out and sloping backwards.

"This is Koneko Tojou my rook and Kiba Yuuto my knight." Rias said as she pointed to the white haired Koneko who had a petite figure and for some reason Tatsuya couldn't help but link her to a cat. Kiba was the typical blonde pretty boy and Tatsuya couldn't help but picture Julian as being like that when he was younger.

"Right then, this is Julian Ayers Mackenzie, my queen and currently the only member of my peerage. Although some of you may have heard of him as the invincible yellow flash." Tatsuya said as Julian just smiled at everyone.

"Wow that is impressive to have the yellow flash as your queen. Have you given consideration for other peerage members?" Rias asked curious since the choice of peerage could tell a lot about a devil.

"Not really. Although I am scouting out an orphaned boy I bumped into earlier today." Tatsuya said as Julian just sighed at how impulsive Tatsuya was being about such an important decision.

"Oh and what interested you about him?" Rias asked.

"Those cold eyes of determination. That look that says I will prevail over all. I could see it on his face. He would make an excellent battle partner that can help me get stronger and watch my back." Tatsuya said.

"My that is an interesting way of looking for peerage members." Rias commented with a little giggle. Her possible future mate was kind, respectful and he was openly honest.

"Anyway, boring stuff aside. Oh wait there is more boring stuff. I need you to teach me what being a clan heir and high-class devil entails since even Julian does not know that bit." Tatsuya said while letting out a chuckle at how little he knew about what was expected of him as a high class devil and heir.

"Of course. I look forward to getting to know you better and helping you out." Rias said with a seductive smile. Causing Tatsuya to gulp a little bit.

"Ahh, right. I will be in your care then Rias. But I'd better get going. I have some things to see to today. See you again tomorrow." Tatsuya said nervously before teleporting away with Julian.

The Next Morning.

Tatsuya woke up as the morning sun rays entered the room through the curtains. He tried to shift his body but he felt an unfamiliar weight and warmth on the right side of his body. He turns around to see what it is and his vision is immediately filled with crimson. He uses his hand to delicately brush the hair away from the still sleeping face. As he suspected, Rias Gremory was in his bed. Her arms were wrapped around his right arm which stuck between her breasts. He noted that she seemed to be completely naked in his bed. He pinched himself to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Umm.. Wake up Rias." Tatsuya said softly as he watched Rias' eyes flutter before waking up and focusing on his face.

"Good morning, Tatsuya." Rias greeted as she sat up on the bed not bothering to cover her bouncing assets at all. Apparently modesty was not part of this girl's vocabulary. Tatsuya fell off the bed as soon as he saw her naked form.

"What's wrong Tatsuya? Why are you on the floor?" Rias asked as she leaned over the edge of the bed to see a very embarrassed Tatsuya.

"What are you doing here in my bed and why are you naked?" Tatsuya asked as he tried to avert his gaze from her alluring figure.

"I couldn't sleep last night and so I decided to drop by and use you as a hugging pillow. Best sleep I've had in some years. And you don't have to worry about me being naked. I don't mind you staring one bit." Rias said casually.

"Whatever. I don't know how you managed to get in but we should be getting ready for school." Tatsuya said.

"I agree." Rias said as she bent down to put on her lacy black underwear giving Tatsuya a full view of her privates and also her luscious ass. Tatsuya quickly pinched his nose and closed his eyes telling himself to calm down.

"You know I already told you I don't mind you looking. But can you come over and help me out with this?" Rias said as she motioned for Tatsuya to come help her clip her bra.

"You know most guys would kill to be in your place and try to jump me immediately." Rias joked.

"I know. You are an incredibly beautiful woman and it is taking everything I have to restrain myself." Tatsuya rebutted.

"Such a gentleman." Rias said.

"Anyway, just hold on for a while so that I can get ready. Tatsuya said as he went to the bathroom to get prepared for school. He walked back out to see Rias seated at his work table eyeing his current project curiously as well as examining his incomplete Exia Dark Matter.

"What is this Tatsuya?" Rias asked as she held out the Exia Dark Matter.

"Oh that is my current armor, the Exia Dark Matter." Tatsuya explained as he demonstrated to Rias the equipment magic that his family were famous or infamous for.

"Wow, how much effort have you put into it?" Rias asked impressed at how much of a hard worker Tatsuya was. Just judging by his workspace suggested that he spent a long time on his craft.

"The Dark Matter is just a test bed for me. It keeps getting modified whenever I feel like it. Right now I am working on an armor that I can proudly say will represent me as a Kawaguchi." Tatsuya said feeling a little embarrassed at his boasting to Rias.

"Well then, I guess we should get some food before going to school." Tatsuya said as he opened the door and led Rias to the dining table. He got to work preparing breakfast. The two ate in silence as Rias was beaming at the delicious food he prepared.

"Wow this is good. Where did you learn to cook?" Rias asked.

"Julian forced me to learn how to cook saying that it was either that or we starve and die. Survival instincts took over then I guess." Tatsuya said with a light chuckle.

"I see, well then we should get to school then. I don't think the two of us want to be late." Rias said as she dragged Tatsuya by the arm out of the apartment and on the path towards school.

The two of them were walking towards school with Rias having Tatsuya's arm between her breasts. Tatsuya kept himself calm and just ignored her advances for now. He couldn't help but feel something for the red haired girl but he knew that right now he was just lusting over her body. He thought that maybe he should try and build a relationship with her after all the two of them were heirs to two important devil houses. And he did need to find a wife to revive his clan. As soon as the two of them walked into school like that, the girls were all glaring daggers at Rias and green with envy. The guys were glaring at Tatsuya and muttering curses at him.

"Oh no! Tatsuya-sama has been taken already!"

"Damn you Rias! You could have any other man why did you have to take away Tatsuya!"

"No Rias-onee-sama is with Tatsuya."

"You should just die pretty boy. Who do you think you are? Hogging the school's top idol like that."

"Is this a normal thing?" Tatsuya asked as he just raised an eyebrow at how casually Rias was taking all the comments.

"Oh yes. You know high schools and their rumor mills are always extreme in both proportion and speed." Rias explained casually as the two just continued walking like that to class.

Tatsuya just threw his head into the table as he continued listening to boring class after class. He really hated school. Whoever thought about school must have really been a devil. The irony of it since he was a devil too. He was bored out of his mind that he had fallen asleep in class. He was woken up by Rias who was prodding his cheek.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rias said.

"Huh? What happened Rias?" Tatsuya asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You fell asleep during math. Was the class that boring?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Tatsuya said with a deadpanned look.

"Anyway, it's time for your first lesson on being a devil. Come on let's go to the clubroom." Rias said as she dragged Tatsuya by the arm to the old school building. By the time the two of them got there, the rest of the peerage was already there. Even Julian was there waiting.

"Right then Tatsuya, since you still do not know the ins and outs of being a devil, I think the first thing you need to do is to learn how to fulfill contracts. Although you will not be doing this until your house is officially reinstated but it is still good to know." Rias explained the whole concept of contracts to him as he nodded back while processing the information fed to him.

"Alright so how do I go about learning about this contract stuff?" Tatsuya asked as Rias just giggled.

"It's simple. I'll show you how. When a summon comes up, you will follow me and watch me carry it out. It will be kind of like a date." Rias said in a very cheery mood.

"Right..." Tatsuya responded unsure of what to make of this.

"Oh there is a summon now. Come on Tatsuya. Don't want to keep the client waiting after all." Rias said as she latched onto Tatsuya's arm and the two of them left via magic circle to fulfill the summon.

Some Time Later. ORC Clubroom.

"Well that was most certainly fun Rias. I did get to learn a thing or two about the whole contract thing." Tatsuya said as he and Rias returned back to the clubroom after she walked showed him the process of getting a contract.

"It was my pleasure Rias. I enjoyed our unofficial date." Rias said as she returned back to her desk to clear some of the paperwork.

"Well then I guess I'd better go. See you tomorrow Rias." Tatsuya said as he created a magic circle and prepared to leave.

"See you Tatsuya." Rias said as she got up from her desk and gave him a peck on his cheek. Leaving a very dumbfounded Tatsuya who was left stroking the cheek that she had kissed even as he teleported back to his room.

"You alright there Tatsuya?" Julian asked as he looked up from his paperwork to see a still dumbfounded Tatsuya still subconsciously rubbing his cheek.

"Huh, yeah. I'm going to go shower and turn in early once I finish some work on the Dark Matter." Tatsuya said still in a daze.

Tatsuya finished showering and went back to his room. He sat down at his workbench and took a long hard look at the Dark Matter Exia in its current state. Sighing to himself for a little while, he took out the plans he had for the Dark Matter Exia. He thought long and hard about them, scrutinizing the plans before getting to work. Before long, he had spent a good two hours working on the Dark Matter Exia and still had yet to finish the booster unit for it. Deciding that it was enough work for the night, Tatsuya got up from his work bench and did his routine night exercise. Just as he was about to go to sleep, a familiar magic circle appeared inside his room.

"What do you want Rias?" Tatsuya asked as he smiled at the red head.

"Umm, is it okay if I slept here for the night? I really feel comfortable with you as a hugging pillow." Rias said shyly. Tatsuya couldn't help but feel that the shy side of Rias was really cute compared to her usually seductive or regal side.

"Fine fine. But could you not sleep naked?" Tatsuya responded.

"Mou, but I can't sleep if I'm not naked." Rias said with puppy eyes.

"Fine fine. Just hurry up. I need to sleep." Tatsuya said as he relented and got under the covers. Rias almost jumped in glee before calming herself down. She took off her clothes and proceeded to snuggle with Tatsuya under the covers. His right arm trapped between her breasts and her body flush against his.

"You know, I might start to question your sexual preferences. Most guys would kill to be with me you know." Rias said.

"Trust me its taking everything I have to restrain myself. But I know the difference between lust and love. But just tell me this, if we do decide to pursue a relationship and become more than friends and allies, then will you look after my heart?" Tatsuya said.

"I will as I know you would look after mine Tatsuya." Rias said as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day,

Tatsuya woke up first and eyed the beautiful Rias Gremory as she was still sleeping her large chest moving up and down slowly as her breathing was slow in her sleep. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pinched his leg as he could feel his arm being held tightly against her abdomen.

"Hey Rias, wake up." Tatsuya said softly as the Gremory heiress' fluttered open. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Tatsuya." Rias said still sleepy.

"Morning sleepyhead. I'll go get ready and make breakfast. I'll leave you here to use the shower if you want." Tatsuya said before picking up his clothes and leaving Rias alone in the room.

It took some time for Rias to get ready and by that time Tatsuya had already finished making breakfast and was seated on one side of the table waiting for Rias to come done. He was on his laptop generating new plans and new concepts that he had in his mind some of which he had already started working on incorporating into the Dark Matter Exia. But for some reason rather than focusing on working on the existing Exia Dark Matter Plans, he felt compelled to start work on a new plan one which he named Red Warrior. When he saw Rias come down, he closed his laptop and chucked it back into his bag. He motioned for Rias to take a seat and join him for breakfast.

"I trust you had a good sleep with me as your hugging pillow?" Tatsuya said casually. While eating his breakfast.

"Yes I did. Excellent breakfast by the way Tatsuya." Rias said as she enjoyed the breakfast served by him.

"You are very welcome Rias. Now, what do you say to a date this weekend?" Tatsuya asked.

"A date? Why the sudden question?" Rias asked.

"I would like to get to know you better Rias. Not Rias Gremory but Rias. Besides I won't deny that I do feel an attraction towards you." Tatsuya said as he gave her a warm smile.

"I'd be delighted to go out on a dat to get to know you better as well Tatsuya." Rias said in glee.

The two of them, now done with breakfast, got up from the table and left with Rias trapping Tatsuya's right arm between her breasts. They strolled into school that way and drew the irk of many of their fellow classmates. The two of them ignored the various remarks shoot at them as they were so focused on looking forward to their date this weekend.

Weekend Rolls around.

Tatsuya woke up bright and early as usual. He was used to waking up at the same time every day. He woke up to a now all too familiar weight around the right side of his body. He turned to see the still sleeping Rias latched onto his right arm. She slept with him almost every day now ever since that first night almost without fail and Tatsuya had to admit that it did feel nice and now almost normal for him to have her sleep on his bed. Julian certainly didn't mind judging by how he was on the floor laughing so hard when he saw the two of them so embarrassed when he walked in one day after they had woken up.

The two had spent quite a great deal of time together. Rias had helped him get to grips with some of the responsibilities with being a devil. She watched him train with Julian and was both impressed and concerned at how brutal their spar and training was. He couldn't deny though that he now had some true feelings for the Gremory heiress. She was not only hot but she had the qualities of a good leader demonstrated by her care towards others. And it helped that she was smart too. She had her own personality quirks as well but they were all fine and mostly had to do with her sleeping naked. He got to learn more about her through their time spent together and that was how he had planned for their date together.

"Hey, Rias wake up. We should get ready for our date today." Tatsuya said as he brushed aside some of her crimson locks.

"mmhmm. I don't feel like waking up." Rias mumbled still half asleep.

"Come on sleepyhead. We have an exciting day ahead of us. I want to get to know and see more of the real Rias." Tatsuya said as he gently stroked Rias' cheek.

"Fine fine. I'm awake." Rias mumbled as she got up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She shook her head to straighten out her messy bed hair.

"Why are you always wanting to sleep more whenever you are with me?" Tatsuya asked.

"I can't help it you are just so cuddly and nice to sleep with. And your warmth puts me at ease." Rias said.

"Alright, alright. But let's go get ready for our date today okay?" Tatsuya said as he rubbed the top of Rias' head before going to get ready for their date in a separate room.

Tatsuya waited for Rias in the living room after he was dressed and his jaw almost dropped when he saw her in her red sundress that matched her hair and accentuated her body beautifully.

"Do you like it?" Rias asked as she twirled around to show off the dress to Tatsuya.

"You look gorgeous Rias." Tatsuya said as he got up from his seat. Rias couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"And you look dashing yourself Tatsuya." Rias commented as she looked at his choice of clothes. He was wearing a grey blazer that had dark grey bands near his wrists over a white shirt with matching pants and a maroon colored tie. His hair was combed down neatly.

"Thank you very much my dear. Now shall we get going?" Tatsuya said as he offered her his hand which she giggle and accepted as he led her out of the apartment and on their date.

The two of them had a fun time. They first walked through the town with Rias going through the various sights of the town to Tatsuya. This was the first time he had actually toured around the town and found it quite fun to be introduced to the common places that people spent their time at in this quaint little town. By the time they were done walking around the town, it was already time for lunch. They ate at a local Cafe where all the servers were cooing at the couple.

After an enjoyable lunch at the Cafe, Tatsuya decided to take Rias shopping and she was quite happy that he agreed to follow her. They went to various clothing stores where Rias got Tatsuya's opinion on various clothing items that she told him she had wanted to purchase for some time but needed a second opinion on. Rias even pulled Tatsuya into a lingerie store where she tried on some very risqué pieces. Tatsuya almost had a nosebleed seeing Rias in such outfits. He may not be a pervert but he was a regular hormonal teenager after all. He wondered if Rias was doing this on purpose to tease him. After Rias was done shopping, it was already getting late and they decided to have dinner at a restaurant that Rias was raving about.

They had a relatively quiet dinner as Rias told Tatsuya about some of her more interesting quirks such as being a japanophile. Tatsuya just raised an eyebrow at this revelation and starting to chuckle at hearing this.

"Are you laughing at me for being a japanophile Tatsuya?" Rias said with a cute pout.

"No I wasn't. I just find it so cute that you are a japanophile. I can just picture the collection of things in your room back home." Tatsuya said as he calmed down.

"You don't find it odd that I am a japanophile or that I sleep naked or all my other weird quirks?" Rias said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Maybe he really was the one.

"Of course not Rias. They are what make you, you. And I would never wish you to be different. I think you are perfect as you are." Tatsuya said with a warm smile. His comments made Rias blush and her heart to skip a beat. All this time she spent with him assured her that he truly was right for her and that she would be a fool not to choose him over Riser.

Once the two of them were done with dinner, they started walking slowly toward the apartment. They walked in relative silence with Rias holding on to Tatsuya's arm tightly. They walked across the bridge towards the apartment and stopped momentarily to see the flowing canal that reflected the light of the moon beautifully.

"It's hard to believe that we just barely met each other this week and we are already going out like this Rias." Tatsuya said with a chuckle.

"Do you regret meeting me or being who you are? The burden of being a Kawaguchi especially the last one is heavy indeed." Rias said.

"No I wouldn't change a minute of my life for all that I have experienced. You know Rias, I will need a wife someday as head of the house. And I don't know why but something inside tells me that you are the right one for me. I can't explain this feeling I get when I am around you Rias. So would you explore these feelings with me? Would you be my girlfriend?" Tatsuya asked.

"I feel the same way too Tatsuya. I am glad to have met you. You see me for me. You appreciate who I am as a person and not for being the heiress of my house or of being the devil in charge. I would love to call you my boyfriend and hopefully someday my husband." Rias responded.

The two of them looked at each other and closed the distance as Rias wrapped her arms around his neck. Tatsuya responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer as her breasts were now mashing up against his chest. The two of their faces now barely apart. They leaned into each other and shared a chaste kiss of love. Pouring all of their emotions for each other into it as their tongues dueled for dominance. After some time, the two of them, now lovers parted and looked at each other with loving eyes.

"That was my first kiss." Rias said.

"It was mine too." Tatsuya responded with his usual warm smile.

"You know I think its tradition for the first kiss to be treasured in Japan. I'll treasure this moment forever Tatsuya." Rias said as she stroked his cheek.

"I will too Rias. Now let's get home before Julian gets worried." Tatsuya said as he placed his hand on the one she was using to stroke his cheek. Their fingers intertwined as they walked back together towards the apartment.

 **A/N: Second Chapter. Rias and Tatsuya will already be in a relationship before the canon events start next chapter.**

 **Tatsuya Yuuki Peerage:**

 **King: Tatsuya Yuuki- Dark Matter Exia, Red Warrior, Hi Nu Brave**

 **Queen: Julian Ayers Mackenzie- F91 Imagine**

 **Knight: ?- Lancelot Conquista (Actually Albion but don't like having two things with the same name)**

 **Rook: Lucas Nemesis- Crossbone X1 Full Cloth**

 **Bishop: Kijima Wilfred- Transient Dark**

 **Pawn: ?- Wing Zero**

 **Tatsuya will only have one of each piece since his peerage needs to be all very strong in their own right since they are all battle rivals that help strengthen one another. Suggestions for the last two posts are still open. Also familiar suggestions for Tatsuya are welcome as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another pre-canon chapter. After this there will be a month long time skip and the canon will start. The thing I am conflicted about right now is whether I want to have two new members in Tatsuya's peerage or just one new one before canon.**

 **Also this is a quick explanation of the specialty magic of the Kawaguchi clan. It center's around creating any kind of weapon they want with any kind of power so long as the principles are sound e.g. A heated blade because it contains high energy/ magic. or a blade that absorbs magic because it has low energy or low density magic. The reason for the models and plans is to make the weapons stronger since the better the user is able to visualize the concepts and weapons, the stronger the final outcome. That is why the first clan head instated the process of creating models so that the weapon and armor constructs are at least two or more times more powerful than pure imaginary weapons. Hope this helps for anyone reading who gets confused as to what Tatsuya's powers are. Also, there will be some points in the story where he will have to create weapons purely from imagination and this will reveal some of the weaknesses of his family's ability.**

Chapter 3- Familiar hunting

Tatsuya woke up to the familiar sight of Rias' crimson hair in the morning. The two had confessed their feelings to one another last week and had decided that they would explore their feelings for each other together. Rias now practically lived in the same apartment as Tatsuya and shared his room. She gave the excuse that she needed a hugging pillow to sleep and Tatsuya gave her the best sleep in years. Tatsuya never did protest however. After all, he would be insane to protest to having the school's top idol snuggle in bed with him while naked.

"Hey Rias, wake up. It's time to go for school." Tatsuya said as he watched his girlfriends chest moving slowly showing that she was still asleep.

Tatsuya felt a little mischievous that morning and so decided to wake Rias up in a more fun way. His hands trailed down to her waist where he started to lightly touch her causing her to squirm under his touch but she still remained fast asleep. He decided to toy around with her a little and so started to tickle her sides. She squirmed more before breaking down into stifled laughter.

"Tatsuya please stop. I'm really ticklish there." Rias said as she finally woke up and continued squirming under his touch.

"Oh my, who knew the Gremory heiress was so easily teased." Tatsuya said as he stopped tickling Rias who tried to send him a death glare but failed to do so and settled for furrowing her brows at him.

"Mou, you just love teasing me don't you?" Rias said with a cute pout.

"Oh come on, I can't help but find you cute when you get all flustered and when you try to look angry at me." Tatsuya said as he jumped out of the bed.

"What time is it by the way?" Rias asked.

"Hmm, we have about an hour and a half before we need to be in school. Just enough time for us to get ready and go to school. Julian left already I think." Tatsuya said as he casually grabbed his clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

"He left already? Honestly does he not sleep or something?" Rias said. In all the time that she had spent with Tatsuya at the apartment, she only saw Julian for dinner or when they returned from school early.

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask him how he does it. Even with how little rest he gets he can still likely knock me into next week 5 times out of 10." Tatsuya said with a chuckle as he got out of the bathroom already dressed and prepped for school. He got out and was surprised to see that Rias wasn't there. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Rias in nothing but an apron making breakfast. He walked up behind her and ran a finger along the arch of her back causing her to let out a cute 'eep'.

"Tatsuya, I wasn't expecting you to be ready so quickly. I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast." Rias said as her face had a tinge of pink from how close Tatsuya was to her. He leaned his head against her shoulder.

"You know I could get used to waking up and seeing you like this. But anyway what's for breakfast?" Tatsuya said as he saw Rias' face turn even redder from his breaths.

"Umm, pancakes. Why don't you go out and set the table? The food will be ready in a jiffy. " Rias said as Tatsuya nodded and followed her instructions. He sat down at the table after getting all the plates and silverware set and pouring the two of them some juice. Moments later, Rias came out with a plate of pancakes and placed them in the center of the table.

"I'll wait for you to get yourself ready for school and then we can enjoy the pancakes together." Tatsuya said as he gave Rias a kiss on her cheek before she left to the room. Tatsuya couldn't help but stare as she walked away with a seductive sway.

Tatsuya kept himself busy working while Rias was getting ready. He was on his laptop as usual, first checking out the news to see if anything was going on in this quiet town, which there usually wasn't. Then he went through his armor projects. With Rias staying with him, he had less time to spend on working on the armors but he didn't mind. He liked it when she got curious to know more about his family's magic. He went through the plans for the now almost completed Exia Dark Matter. All that remained for him to do was the twin blades. After that it would be a matter of testing and tune-up. He then mulled over the plans for his new armor. One which as Julian said would be representative of him as a Kawaguchi and live up to his nickname whatever he had decided it to be. He thought about it for a while. He had no idea why he had decided to call this plan the Red Warrior. He thought to himself, Crimson Comet sounded nice.

"Hmm... the crimson comet and the crimson princess... that does sound like an excellent pair." Tatsuya said to himself as he pictured a future with Rias.

"Are you alright Tatsuya?" Rias asked as she stood in front of him. He did not even realize that she had already finished getting ready.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about things that's all. Now let's enjoy the pancakes you made." Tatsuya said. The two of them ate in silence as the just took quick glances at one another before returning to their food.

"I have to say Rias, these pancakes are excellent. The best I have ever had in fact." Tatsuya complimented as Rias' cheeks gained a light tinge of pink. Oh how innocent she was in the ways of romance despite how seductively she often acted.

"Really? I'll be sure to make them for you again someday. Now say ahh." Rias said as she fed Tatsuya the pancakes. After they were done with their breakfast, the two of them got their belongings before walking to school with Rias' arm wrapped around Tatsuya's. As they walked through the school gates, they heard the other students usual chatter regarding their relationship. The two of them were fairly open about it and made almost no attempt to hide it since they confessed a week ago. They would always walk to school together and have lunch together.

"Look it's Rias-onee-sama and Tatsuya-oni-sama!"

"Damn why does Tatsuya get the hottest idol of the school?"

"He just joined here two weeks ago and he already has her all over him. This world is just so unfair!"

"No Tatsuya is taken already. There goes my dream!"

"I still don't get how you can brush all of this off so easily. But I guess it does make you feel more like a normal teenage girl right?" Tatsuya said as he wrapped his arms around Rias' waist and gave her a kiss.

"It does. It's one of the reasons I came to the human world after all. Anyway, I have some stuff I need to go do at the clubhouse and I think you need to talk to Julian about something right?" Rias said as they broke contact.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to talk to me about something. I'll see you later in class then." Tatsuya said as he let go of her and prepared to walk away.

"Yup, see you later." Rias said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and the two of them parted ways to get their own matters in order.

School Rooftop.

Tatsuya walked quickly to the school rooftop. When he stepped out of the door to the stairs, he saw Julian already there waiting for him. Julian was looking down at the students streaming into the school from his vantage point through the metal fencing that was there for safety.

"You wanted to talk to me Julian?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yes I did. You need to get your own familiar soon. Ask Rias about it." Julian said still refusing to turn around to look at Tatsuya.

"Why don't you just explain it to me? Or are you purposely trying to give us more excuses to be together alone?" Tatsuya said with a sly smile as he heard Julian sigh.

"Tatsuya, as you know you are the heir to the Kawaguchi house. You need to consider getting a wife so that you can have continuation for the clan. Our clan is one especially that cannot be allowed to die out. I presume you know of the beast of possibility?" Julian said his expression serious.

"Yes. An armor with powers that could rival god under the right circumstances. An armor that can only be used by the main branch of the house." Tatsuya said.

"Yes. It is also one of the reasons why the Kawaguchi house has remained small and why the main branch is not allowed to have a harem one of the only devil households to have such a rule." Julian said.

"And so you want me to go for Rias. I don't see what's the problem with that. We seem to be getting along just fine." Tatsuya said.

"I want you to know what you are getting into and I want you to have the conviction for her. She is in a pre-arranged marriage with another devil, specifically the house of Phenex's third son Riser Phenex." Julian said. Tatsuya felt his heart had been shredded into a million pieces when he heard that.

"But you should know that she does not want to marry Riser because she finds his behavior detestable. That is why she wants you. Because she knows you will treat her with respect and she will be the only one in your eyes because of what the Kawaguchi are." Julian explained.

"So we will work on a relationship and get her out of her arranged marriage at the very least that much I promise. No one should be forced into something." Tatsuya said.

"I expected you to say that. Look, I fully support you in this. Even Sirzechs Lucifer-sama is giving you his support. But you need to promise me that you will both be willing to stand together." Julian said.

"You know for some reason, I feel like we were made for each other. Just thinking about it... the crimson princess and the crimson comet." Tatsuya said as Julian raised an eyebrow.

"The crimson comet? A fitting nickname for you since your suits all glow red when you fight seriously heck your Exia Dark Matter is basically a very dark red and your Red Warrior plan just fits that so well." Julian remarked with a chuckle.

"Anything else you have to say? Classes are going to start soon." Tatsuya said.

"Straight to the point as always huh Tatsuya. Well I want to discuss the potential peerage members. You had two in mind right?" Julian said.

"Yes. Lucas Nemesis for the position of Rook and Kijima Wilfred for my bishop." Tatsuya replied.

"When are you planning on adding them in?" Julian asked.

"Soon enough. Is that all?" Tatsuya said before turning to leave.

"Yup. Oh by the way, here catch." Julian said as he tossed an item at Tatsuya.

"What is this thing supposed to be for?" Tatsuya asked as he eyed the object curiously. It was a black chocker with a green stone that had his house's symbol on it.

"It's for you to give it to the one who will become the Lady Kawaguchi when the time is right. It's tradition that the next heads of house gave this to their chosen mate." Julian said.

"She is not going to like this one bit. Oh well. I'll cross that bridge when it is time to. See you later Julian." Tatsuya said with a casual wave as he walked towards the stairs to get to his classroom.

Lunch Time.

Tatsuya quietly snuck up to the roof. He silently opens the door and sees Rias already there enjoying her lunch. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he snuck up behind Rias. As he sat down, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face against her crimson locks causing her to let out a cute squeak.

"Did you miss me? My crimson princess?" Tatsuya said teasingly as Rias relaxed back into him. He could since the light blush forming around Rias' cheeks from his nickname for her.

"I did. You were late for class today. I was worried you know." Rias said with a cute frown. Tatsuya kissed the top of her head to tell her that everything was alright.

"I got caught up talking to Julian that we lost track of time. Sorry for worrying you." Tatsuya said as he set down his bento on the ground. Rias split a pair of chopsticks and picked up a squid shaped sausage and proceeded to feed it to him.

"No it's okay. I should understand that you are a high-class devil too and as your guardian and queen Julian probably has a lot to tell you about." Rias said as she continued feeding Tatsuya. Once he was done with his own lunch, she proceeded to just snuggle deeper into his embrace.

"Say Rias, Julian said I needed to get a familiar and I read up on it and it said that today was a full moon. Do you think you could take me to the familiar forest and help me find a familiar? It would be like a date." Tatsuya said.

"I would love to help you with that." Rias said with a giggle.

"That's great. When do we need to leave to see him?" Tatsuya asked.

"Meet me at the clubroom at 7 then we can go visit the familiar forest. Anyway, we should be going back to class. Lunch break is almost over." Rias said as she begrudgingly got up from her very comfortable spot and straightened out her uniform. Tatsuya got up and straightened his out as well and the two of them walked back to their class together.

ORC Clubroom.

"Ara ara, buchou. You and Tatsuya sure seem close." Akeno commented as she placed a cup of tea on her desk.

"Of course we are. That kind of intimacy is normal between boyfriend and girlfriend after all." Rias replied. Just thinking about her relationship with Tatsuya made her happy.

"But what about your contract with Riser?" Akeno asked fully expecting Rias to explode in anger at the mention of his name. She was surprised when Rias just seemed to still be in a chipper mood.

"I wouldn't worry about him. My brother has guaranteed that should me and Tatsuya wish to further our relationship, then he has assured me that the contract with Riser will be broken." Rias said with a smile. Hopeful that she could finally be free of Riser and fall in love with the man she is to marry.

"I see. Well then it sure is convenient for the two of you then." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Who knows Akeno maybe it was destined or fate decided to intervene. Anyway, what did you find?" Rias said now reverting to her serious mode.

"I can confirm that there is one dormant sacred gear used in the area. Although I cannot pin point who it is since even the possessor is unaware. The fallen angels have also taken refuge in the abandoned Church in the outskirts of town." Akeno replied.

"Just keep an eye on the fallen angels and try and find that sacred gear user. It must be pretty potent to be detected even when the user is completely unaware." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

Later That Day, ORC room.

"Ara ara, Buchou, why are you so concerned over your appearances right now?" Akeno said as she watched Rias straighten out her uniform while standing in front of the mirror.

"Hmm, I'm just getting ready for an important guest." Rias said in a sing song voice. Then there was a knock on the door as Tatsuya walked into the clubroom.

"Hey there Rias." Tatsuya said casually as he sat down on the couch.

"So are you ready to go get your familiar?" Rias asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah. Also Rias, I want to recruit a new member of my peerage. Can you help me get him registered into the school?" Tatsuya asked.

"Sure but I think you should go speak to Sona. She has been wondering why there are two devils that she cannot account for. Besides she is the one handling the internal affairs of the school." Rias said.

"Fine. I'll talk to Julian about it either tomorrow or tonight and see what he says about talking to Sona." Tatsuya said.

"Great. Well then let's get going. We don't want to miss the opportunity to get your familiar today do we?" Rias said as she prepared a teleportation circle that would take the two of them to the familiar forest.

"So that's why you were spending so much time getting ready. Well you two enjoy yourselves now." Akeno said teasingly.

"Whatever Akeno. Anyway, please take care of things while I am away." Rias said as the two of them disappeared to the familiar forest.

Familiar Forest.

"So this is the familiar forest huh? It does seem pretty creepy." Tatsuya said with a light chuckle.

"Yes. This is where all devils come to find their familiars." Rias said as she dragged Tatsuya by the arm towards the entrance to the forest where a gruff looking man was waiting.

"Welcome. I presume you are here to find a familiar." the man said.

"Yes. We are here to find a familiar for my boyfriend." Rias said.

"Oh I see. Well then boy, what would you want as a familiar?" the man said.

"Tatsuya, this man is the familiar master. He can help you get any familiar you want. Well almost. Some familiars are just impossible to find or impossible to contract with such as dragons." Rias explained.

"Hmm, what kind of familiar would I like... I think one that is dependable is all I would really look for. Although one that is pompous and flashy is good. Oh and red too." Tatsuya said as he rubbed his chin while thinking about what he wanted in a familiar. Rias almost felt like face-palming. She had learnt that Tatsuya really likes the color red and any shade of it. Maybe that's why he liked her hair so much. Heck most of the things in his room were red.

"Well that isn't really helpful. Most if not all familiars are dependable and loyal to their masters. And there are very few familiars that are red. Oh well. We can just explore the forest then and see if we can find anything for you. If we can't then you might have to come back again next time." the familiar master said.

"I understand fully. Now let's start touring and trying to find my familiar." Tatsuya said excitedly.

The three of them toured the entire area of the familiar forest for a few hours trying to help Tatsuya find a familiar. Each time they found a potential candidate for his familiar, he would always politely decline saying that he felt no connection to their suggestions and the feeling was mutual with the creatures they suggested. They had been to the rivers, through the various clearings and even explored some of the caves in the hopes of finding Tatsuya a familiar but their attempts were in vain as they still could not find him a suitable familiar to contract with.

"Well it looks like the two of you might have to come back another time. You still haven't been able to find a suitable familiar yet boy." the familiar master said.

"I think I have to agree with him Tatsuya. It's late. We should be going back home. We can come back another time to find you a familiar." Rias said. Tatsuya mumbled something before he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He decided to check out what it was and rushed off into the distance with Rias and the familiar master chasing behind him.

"Hey Tatsuya! Wait up! What are you going after?" Rias shouted as she and the familiar master went over to where Tatsuya was. They were both surprised that when Tatsuya got there, he was petting the head of a black lion that had a red mane and red eyes.

"Hey Rias. I think I found a familiar for me. Isn't he cute?" Tatsuya said as he continued to pet the lion.

"That is a rare black liger. Even rarer is the fact that it has a red mane which means that it has an affinity to fire magic. A very strong and loyal familiar indeed. And you are lucky to be able to encounter one. This is the third time I am seeing a black liger and the first that I have seen with an affinity for fire magic." the familiar master said.

"I see. Well then, I think I will call you Crimson Dark." Tatsuya said as the liger seemed to accept the name by rubbing its head in pace with Tatsuya's petting. After completing the process of binding the familiar to him, Tatsuya and Rias thanked the familiar master for his help before returning to their apartment for a well deserved rest.

The Next Day,

"Good morning Rias." Tatsuya said cheerfully as his girlfriend stirred from her slumber. As her blue-green eyes took in the sight of the room, they blinked a few times before looking at him hungrily. She brushed her lips against his leaving him a little stunned as she giggled.

"Good morning Tatsuya. Let's hurry to school. We shall be meeting Sona after school today at the student council room. Do you want to tell her that you are the heir to the house of Kawaguchi or would you like to keep that a secret for now?" Rias said as she got up from the bed and started walking to the bathroom.

"I think let's keep that fact a secret between those who know for now. I wouldn't want to paint a giant bulls eye on my back until I at least have enough power. At the very least two more members of my peerage." Tatsuya said as he went to join Rias in the shower.

"Oh my gosh it's Rias-onee-sama and Tatsuya-onii-sama."

"They look so good together."

"They are the perfect couple of Kuoh Academy"

"Damn you Tatsuya. How dare you hog Rias all to yourself"

"No Rias has already taken Tatsuya there goes my fantasy"

It would seem that every time the two of them walked into the school, they would always be greeted by the same kind of admiration and jealousy from the students. Even though they had been together for some time now, the students always gave them that same kind of welcome.

"Eheheh, I wonder how you keep so calm despite all this talk about us Rias." Tatsuya said as the two of them walked toward class. Rias had her arms wrapped around Tatsuya and was leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Hmm? I don't know I guess I just got used to it. After all they do this to me and Akeno almost every day since we joined the school." Rias said.

"Oho, it seems the crimson princess likes all the attention after all. And here I thought she came to the human world to feel normal. This much attention isn't exactly normal you know Rias." Tatsuya said with a light chuckle.

"Yes but I earned the reputation here using my own merit and not that of my family's." Rias said.

"So what I guess the title does weigh you down huh? I guess I should be grateful to my old man for sending me away and forcing me to earn my title using my own merit. Makes it much more worthwhile when I do finally get it though." Tatsuya said.

"Yes having a title does weigh one down. But I am also proud of it. But enough of that. We should be hurrying off to class." Rias said as she dragged Tatsuya by the arm towards their classroom.

After School Student Council Room.

After school that day, Rias and Tatsuya walked over to the student council room which was situated in a separate part of the school. Rias had told him all about Sona being the sitri heir and the younger sister to Serafall Leviathan. Tatsuya suspected that Sona was from the sitri clan from the start since he felt the affinity towards water from her. They came up to the doors of the Student Council Room. Rias gave a knock as Sona's voice from the other side of the door beckoned them to come in. As Tatsuya and Rias walked into the room, Tatsuya eyed it curiously. It had a similar layout to the occult research clubroom with two couches arranged facing each other and a desk at the end of the room. The main difference was that the room overall felt much more modern and matched the look of the new school building better. Tatsuya and Rias sat down on one couch as they were served tea by Tsubaki.

"Welcome to the student council room, Rias, Tatsuya. Rias has told me all about you being a high-class devil who asked her family for permission to come here. So I have no qualms about that. Now why would you want to suddenly meet with me?" Sona asked as Tsubaki prepared a chess board between her and Tatsuya.

"Yes well I am thinking of adding two people to my peerage and I need them to join the school. I'll go with white." Tatsuya said as he moved his pawn and Sona countered accordingly.

"I see well then just give me their names and I will see what I can do for them." Sona said as she countered his moves accordingly. For a long period of time, the two of them were locked in their game of chess. With Tatsuya almost able to play Sona out the way he wanted her too.

"I forfeit." Tatsuya said as he turned over his king piece.

"You could have won if you had kept trying you know." Sona said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. But it would have ended up in a draw eight times out of ten given the current situation and only one chance out of ten at either of our victories. So I just decided to end a very dry match. It was fun playing with you thought Sona. Truly deserving of the title of one of the smartest devils ever. Anyway, we will be taking out leave now. I am sure the student council is quite busy. Thank you for your time. I will be sure to submit the names to you soon." Tatsuya said as he got up and left with Rias tailing him.

"Kaichou, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked as her king seemed almost frozen in place.

"That isn't possible. To be able to see those outcomes in his head. Tatsuya Yuuki is no ordinary high-class devil." Sona said her body trembling a little bit at how she had been completely roped in to believing that Tatsuya was a pushover by his carefree expression when in fact, he had played her all this time.

Outside.

"Wow, you never told me you played chess Tatsuya." Rias said as she latched onto his arm.

"You never did ask. But If you want I can play a game or two with you whenever we have time." Tatsuya said.

"I will take you up on your offer. And I saw how you played Sona. You seem to be quite the expert at reading into a person based on minute gestures they make. Not to mention you are good at using your personality to confuse people." Rias commented as she told him what she had observed from his chess game with Sona.

"So you noticed. Yeah well it just comes with the training I do I guess." Tatsuya said with a shrug as the two of them made their way toward the occult research club room to carry out their usual devil business. _I wonder... How many of them should I recruit now? Should I recruit both of them? Also I still need to discuss with Rias about 'that'._ Tatsuya thought to himself. He had quite a lot on his plate right now and it would probably only get worse with time. He would never have imagined that living the life of a devil heir especially one of such a core clan was so hard.


End file.
